Un Final Hermoso para una triste historia la tuya
by Rida
Summary: One-Shot...No se hacer summary, ademas no puedo hacerlo, la historia esta muy concentrada y a lo poco que diga la historia se joroba...un aviso, no es slash, aunque es mi especialidad, esto es una excepcion, esto es un Draco Herm, aunque Draco queda mejor


Vaaale, no os asustéis, mi especialidad son los Draco/Harry, pero quería probar algo nuevo, ya sabéis, mi primera pareja favorita, fue Herm y Draco, y he vuelto a resurgir, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de hacer fics Slash!! asi que no temais tesoros mios...yo estaré siempre haciendo Draco/Harry para tods!!!

Es un one shot, y es muy corto, lo escribi en media hora, no le puse mucho empeño, pero a lo mejor merece la pena, bueno, eso depende de vuestra opinion, asi que por favor dejadmela por RR o por msn (por cierto, en los otro fics, siempre me sale mal la direccion de msn, la direccion es , es decir, rida(barra baja)32(otra vez barra )

es que creo que siempre me sale mal...

Weno, a ver que tal me quedo!!

**Un final hermoso para una triste historia; la tuya y la mía**.

Lo juro, lo juro por el mas inmenso infinito, lo juro por el silencio mas sepulcral, lo juro por los recuerdos que afloran cada mañana cuando te veía sonreir, lo juro por los abrazos tan fuertes que nos dabamos, lo juro por ti, y por mi.

Lo juro por lo nuestro.

Juro que te amo.

¿Por qué no me crees? ¿o es simplemente que no quieres hacerlo? Es, acaso, por no querer aceptar que me amas por cada rincón de tu alma, por no aceptar que podemos acabar mal.

Es por miedo, ¿cierto?

Te vuelvo a jurar, que no te dejare escapar, me porte mal, lo acepto

Por favor, acepta que me amas, reconoce que no puedes vivir sin mi y si quieres bótame de tu vida, si lo deseas, echame a patadas como cual perro callejero, pero dime la verdad.

¿No comprendes que no puedo vivir sin ti? ¿Que mi vida es un pozo oscuro y sin fondo si te vas?

Parece que no lo comprendes, pareces una adolescente niña de papá que se aferra a sus fantasías sin comprender la realidad, una adolescente que no sufrio nunca.

Lo cierto es que sufrimos juntos, y lo sabes.

Sufrimos con quince años nuestros problemas de familia, lloramos incontables veces por no saber que sería de nosotros.

Crecimos pensando que nadie nos querría.

Hasta que me di cuenta que estabas alli, y tu te diste cuenta de mi presencia durante los años.

Los abrazos que nos dimos con afecto amistoso pasaron a ser amor, los besos fueron calidos, las caricias suaves como la nube en la que estabamos subidos cuando estabamos juntos.

Pero esa nube se esfumo, a la par que tu amor se convirtió en odio sin avisar, un dia viniste a mi y me dijiste que me odiabas, que no me amabas, que nunca quisiste estar conmigo y que jamas me habias conocido.

Ahí me convenci de lo tanto que te amo, en ese instante supe que te perdi y que quizas nunca te volveria a tener.

Pero mi alma de la adolescencia volvio a brotar, justo cuando ya habiamos madurado, mi alma de niño de quince años resurgio y me hizo aferrarme a la esperanza que antes te dije.

Para mi no existe ahora el silencio, y no es porque no este solo, quizas por la soledad oigo cada vez mas mis pensamientos, con mas claridad y mas volumen.

Me atormentas en mi mente, te recuerdo como la ultima vez que me miraste a la cara, solo me acuerdo de ese momento, mi padre tenia razon, el me decia que solo se recordaban los malos momentos, los buenos los teniamos guardados, pero por inercia el ser humano tiende a hacerse daño a si mismo.

En este momento comprendo lo que me dijo, al igual que comprenderé por qué me dejaste dentro de años, cuando mi pelo empiece a blanquearse con las canas, cuando la barba que ahora tengo de dias me crezca hasta poder ser como el viejo director, terminaré siendo como el, aunque solo hay una diferencia Granger.

Dumbledore es feliz y yo no.

Tiro ya la toalla, no se de que me ha servido volver a Hogwarts, solo es para presenciar desde la Torre de Astronomia la preciosa boda que tendrias que tener conmigo, no con Potter.

Pero siempre fue asi, el gana y yo pierdo.

El vive, y yo muero.

Asi un hombre, antes rubio con mirada gris, y ahora canoso y de mirada enrojecida por el llano cae al vacio en un intento de dejar de sufrir, pero el la verá desde lo lejos, y verá que ella llora porque no está con el, verá que ella se arrepiente de haberle abandonado.

Draco vera a Hermione llorar en su cama de doseles cuando está sola en la habitación, pero cuando aparezca Harry, ella se retirará las lágrimas, se pondrá su sonrisa por máscara y fingirá ser feliz, aunque solo ella sabe que lo va a ser cuando muera y este al lado de su alma que perdio…

THE END

¿que tal? lo he vuelto a leer por 3ª vez y no me convence mucho, pero bueno aki esta!!

se lo dedico a mis friends y a todas las personas que han leido mis otros fics (mas largos y mejor elaborados) Sueños y CaChOnDiSmO cOsMiCo & CoMpAnY...

los dos son Harry/Draco (ejem ejem siempre nati haciendo cosas que no debe)

Un beso y gracias por leerme

**NätÿBläcK**


End file.
